


Star Lord

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Gen, Loosely based on a scene from Lady and the Tramp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy scene with the new Star Lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff piece is based on the lullaby scene of Lady and the Tramp

The door to the nursery was left open a crack; enough to peer inside but not enough to see the entire fluffy pink room and the window that looked out over the cosmos. It gave just enough for the other crew members, the Guardians of the Galaxy enough to see the white bassinet and Peter rocking the bassinet, back and forth, back and forth. The cry of a newborn baby struck Rocket’s sensitive ears.

Groot could tell Gamora and even Rocket wanted a better look and pushed the door open; causing Rocket and Gamora to glare at him, but also causing them to see more of the nursery. Mrs. Quill was tucked away in the large bed, probably sleeping, regaining her energy and Mr. Quill sat on the bedside, back turned to his wife as he rocked the child. His lips curved into a smile.

“Rock a bye baby in the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, oh my little star lord,” sang Peter, taking out the baby from the bassinet and holding the baby in his arms. “When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.”

Rocket, Gamora and Groot all took a few steps into the nursery; none of them had ever seen this side of Peter before. Mrs. Quill woke up and sat up, rubbing Peter’s back; she didn’t seem to notice (not even the giant tree in her bedroom) them. “You’re an amazing daddy,” Mrs. Quill said, kissing his cheek.

Peter kissed his son’s cheek and placed him back into the bassinet. “Little soft, fluffy sleeper,” cooed daddy to son.

“Rocket? Groot?” said Mrs. Quill. She had spotted them; the duo waited for her to say Gamora, but she had fled. “C’mere.” The raccoon and tree made their way closer to the bassinet and bed. Groot looked into the bassinet and smiled, but for Rocket, all he could see was the white linen. “Hold Rocket up, dear.”

“He’ll bite!” cried Peter. But still, Peter lifted Rocket up to look in the bassinet and amazingly; Rocket did not even attempt to bite him (though he would have preferred to climb onto Groot to look). Mrs. Quill moved the blankets back to give them a good look at the new Star Lord.

Rocket smiled and looked up at Peter. An odd sight seeing him a baby nursery smelled sweet and powdery. “He looks just like you, man!”

Mrs. Quill looked at Peter and smiled. “He’s our little Star Lord.”


End file.
